Reencuentro
by Aerumna
Summary: Yuuri necesito de mucho tiempo para comprender sus sentimientos hacia Wolfram y después de un largo tiempo regresa a nuevo Mazoku, para encontrarse con la persona que más ama.


Si se que debería estar escribiendo en mi otro fic. Pero no pude evitar escribir esto pues llego a mi la inspiración que espero les guste.

Reencuentro

Esa tarde llovía en Japón, y esto no ayudaba a Yuri quien se encontraba deprimido, 3 años habían pasado desde que volvió de nuevo Mazoku, le dolía no poder ver a su prometido, quien se había metido poco a poco en su corazón, como extrañaba su calor por las noches, su preocupación por él hasta llegar a los celos, lo extrañaba no había duda extrañaba todo de él.

Cuando las clases terminaron la lluvia continuaba cubriendo la ciudad, Yuri no llevaba sombrilla, pero esto no le importo y camino hasta su casa, cuando estaba a punto de llegar se desvío del camino para dirigirse a un parque, al llegar se dirigió a la fuente y mirando impotente golpeo su superficie.

-¿Porqué no puedo estar con él?, ¿Porqué no me llevas nuevamente con él?- se encontraba reprochando esto cuando un remolino se formo en la fuente y lo atrapo para trasladarlo a donde el joven rey deseaba.

Al llegar se encontró con que también llovía, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Wolfram sentado a la orilla de la fuente sin nada que lo protegiera de la lluvia, salió de la fuente que lo había transportado hasta ahí, y se sitúo frente a su prometido, incandose para estar a su altura, al ver su semblante tan triste no puedo evitar preguntar.

-¿Porqué te encuentras aquí tan triste?-

Wolfram lo miro sin cambiar su semblante

-Mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas, otra vez- y una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-No, Wolfram soy yo, Yuuri- y se acerco a él para besarlo en sus dulces labios, Wolfram se sorprendió al sentir ese calor y tardo un poco en corresponder aquel beso, cuando se separaron un poco Wolfram miraba sorprendido a Yuuri, poniéndose de pie.

-Estas aquí- Yuuri asintió poniéndose de pie y agrego

-Lamento no haber venido antes-

-Yuuri- dijo alegremente Wolfram y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Ahora si me dirás, que estas haciendo aquí, debajo de la lluvia?-

-¿No es obvio?-

-¿Me extrañaste mucho?-

-Sentía que moría sin ti-

-Lo siento, no sabia como regresar a tu lado-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto Wolfram cabizbajo

-Para siempre-

-¿Y tu famila?-

-Ellos entenderán, además tu serás mi familia- Wolfram lo beso apasionadamente.

-Wolfram tengo algo que pedirte-

-Eh? -o.O

-Cuando estaba en mi mundo dije que seria lo primero que haría cuando te viera-

-¿Y que es eso?- Yuuri se arrodillo ante Wolfram y saco una pequeña caja de su chaqueta

-¿Qué haces Yuuri?-

-Wolfram, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Pero si ya estamos comprometidos-

-Lo se, pero yo no sabía lo que hacia cuando te lo propuse, pero ahora se perfectamente que quiero que seas mi esposo y que estés a mi lado siempre, por eso ahora te lo pido como lo hacen en mi mundo, dime ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?-

Wolfram se mostró sorprendido de lo dicho por Yuuri y solo atino a asentir, Yuuri se puso de pie muy contento y coloco un hermoso anillo con una esmeralda (si lo se es un tanto obvio) en su dedo anular izquierdo, para susurrar un Te amo y después besar sus labios, cuando rompieron el beso Wolfram suspiro el nombre de su amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Conrard se encontraba muy preocupado por su pequeño hermano, últimamente se encontraba muy deprimido, y se encerraba en su habitación o pasaba toda la tarde en los jardines viendo hacia la nada, esa tarde lluviosa no sabia donde se encontraba, pues no estaba en su habitación.

-Señor, el príncipe Wolfram no se encuentra dentro del castillo-

-Ire a ver si se encuentra en los jardines-

-Con esta lluvia-

-Si- y se alejo de ahí

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Es muy hermoso, pero ¿porqué me das esto?-

-No tanto como tu- ante este comentario Wolfram se sonrojo –en mi mundo es común que cuando alguien le pide matrimonio a la persona que ama le entrega un anillo, como prueba de que ya esta comprometido-

-Entonces ¿sabias cuando volverías?-

-No, siempre lo llevaba conmigo, con la esperanza de volver a verte-

Un silencio se formo entre ambos, Wolfram miraba embelesado el anillo, hasta que Yuuri hablo.

-Cuando lo vi, me recordó a ti y no dude en comprarlo-

-No entiendo-

-La esmeralda me recordó tus ojos- Wolfram abrazo a Yuuri y así permanecieron sin importarles la lluvia.

Cuando Conrard llego a los jardines, encontró a la joven pareja abrazados compartiendo su calor

-Hekai, me alegra que este de regreso-

-Conrard – Cuando Wolfram escucho a su hermano trato de separarse de Yuri, pero se lo impidió abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

-Ahora que estas de vuelta podremos planear la boda-

-Si es lo que deseo mas, aunque por mi me podría casar mañana-

-Qqqqquuueeee?- exclamo Wolfram sorprendido

-Si eso es lo que mas me gustaría, pero si ya espere tres años, definitivamente puedo esperar unos días para nuestra boda-

Wolfram lo mira muy sorprendido y con profundo cariño, mientras Conrard lo miraba con esa sonrisa en sus ojos y labios.

-Si continúan bajo esta lluvia dudo que su majestad pueda casarse mañana-

-Es verdad, vayamos a cambiarnos, estamos todos mojados-

Yuuri dejo libre a Wolfram y lo tomo de la mano, siguiendo a Conrard, cuando llegaron a la habitación Conrard se alejo de ellos contento de ver a su hermano al lado de la persona que más ama.

-¿Qué pasa Wolfram?-

-...-

-¿Wolf...-

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta-

-Si, lo siento, aun era un niño, y tarde mucho en aceptar mis sentimientos, pero tu ya lo sabias, por eso seguías a mi lado aun cuando yo trataba de evitarte-

-...-

-Perdóname por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos y lastimarte en ese entonces-

-Hace mucho que te perdone-

-Gracias Wolfram, es por eso que me enamore de ti- Wolfram bajo la cabeza sonrojado.

-Me encanta verte así- se acerco hasta su prometido para abrazarlo y sacarle la ropa mojada.

-Yuuri, ¿qué haces?-

-Si no te quitas la ropa te enfermaras-

-Lo mismo digo- y comenzó a sacar la ropa de Yuuri entre besos y roces en su piel. Así el juego continuo hasta llegar a la ultima prenda, ambos se miraban con pasión y deseo, Yuuri tomo a Wolfram de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama donde se sentaron al borde.

-Deseo que seas mío pero si tu no...-

-Es lo que siempre he querido- lo interrumpió Wolfram y Yuuri lo beso para recostarlo lentamente en la cama. Yuuri besaba con hambre el cuello de Wolfram, para después bajar por su pecho, y acariciar todo el cuerpo de Wolfram, quien gemía con cada nueva caricia.

-Mmmm, eres tan suave Wolf-

-Yuri, onegai- Yuuri no hizo esperar mas al rubio y sacó la última prenda, y observo fascinado el cuerpo desnudo de su koibito, para después el sacarse la ultima prenda.

Sorprendió a Wolfram metiendo todo su miembro en su cálida boca, provocando un escalofrío en su amante.

-Aaaahhh... Yuuri –

Yuuri jugo un poco mas con este, par a después abandonarlo bajo un gemido de protesta de Wolfram. Que Yuuri silencio con un intimo beso, para pasar a su cuello donde lo beso y mordió dejando claras marcas de aquella entrega llena de pasión, cuando llego al pecho lo recorrió con ansias con su boca, dejando pequeños caminos húmedos, mientras Wolfram acariciaba desesperadamente la espalda de Yuuri, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se apurara. Cuando llego nuevamente a su entrepierna, sus manos acariciaban sensualmente sus muslos, provocando gemidos en Wolfram, esto éxito más a Yuuri quien no pudiendo esperar más, introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Wolfram para prepararlo para lo que venia, Yuuri se sorprendió al ver que tres dedos entraban con gran facilidad en su amante, sin que este sintiera dolor.

- Veo... mmm.. que... ah... estas muy... excitado-

-Solo apúrate...-

Yuuri obedeció y penetro a Wolfram, quien inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus caderas para delicia de Yuuri, las embestidas fueron en aumento y fuerza, para deleite de los dos, quienes no pudiendo más, llegaron al clímax juntos, Yuuri salió delicadamente de Wolfram para recostarse a su lado y tratar de regulara su respiración.

Una vez que los dos se encontraban más relajados, Yuuri ayudó a Wolfram a meterse bajo las cobijas.

-No quiero que te enfermes, por mi culpa- Wolfram le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y lo beso abrazándose por su cuello.

-Gracias Yuuri-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, vas a ser mi pareja y lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte –

La joven pareja se acomodo uno en los brazos del otro y dejaron llevarse al mundo de Morfeo.

El sol entraba en todo su esplendor por la gran ventana, despertando a ambos jóvenes, quienes al verse junto al ser amado no evitaron esbozar una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días, dormiste bien- dijo Yuuri besando la frente de Wolfram

-Mejor que nunca, y tú?-

-También, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien-

Así permanecieron un tiempo disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, cuando Wolfram trato de levantarse Yuuri lo atrajo hasta él, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Yuuri, ¿qué pasa?-

-No quiero que te vayas-

-Pero tenemos cosas que hacer, tu debes de atender muchas cosas en el reino y la boda-

-Mmm si, pero nadie sabe aun que eh regresado no?-

-Conrard lo sabe-

-Si, pero puedo decirle que no diga nada aun-

-Y eso ¿para qué?-

-No sospechas, ¿para qué?- esto lo dijo con voz sensual y una sonrisa seductora.

Wolfram al captar la idea de Yuuri se sonrojo.

-Entonces que dices ¿te quedaras a mi lado?- Wolfram dio como respuesta un apasionado beso a Yuuri y se acomodo nuevamente en la cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si, pude terminarlo, espero les guste, y muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo., espero que también lo tengan para dejarme un review.


End file.
